Spinelli and the Secret Admirer
by Arabella Cauwell
Summary: Spinelli's reputation is on the line when she gets a message from a secret admirer. The gang tries to figure out who this secret admirer is and why TJ's so upset about it. TJSpinelli


**Spinelli and the Secret Admirer**

It was a like any other day at third street school. Swinger girl was swinging, upside down girl was upside down, the diggers were digging, the Ashley's were up to no good, and TJ Detweiler and his Gang were playing together as usual.

"Come on Vince kick it to the moon." Yelled TJ Detweiler, the groups well known fearless leader.

Vince, the almighty athlete of the group, walked up to the plate and kicked the ball out of the park earning him the praise he was accustomed to.

They were playing kickball against Lawson and his group. Gretchen, the brains of TJ's group, was strategically calculating her kick when all of a sudden a paper airplane hit her on her shoulder.

"What's this?" she asked picking up the paper airplane and opening it. She read it out loud, "Dear Spinelli, I'm not brave enough to tell you this to your face so I've decided to type this up. I've had a crush on you for a while but I don't know how you feel about me. I just wanted you to know. From, Your Secret Admirer."

By this time Lawson was laughing hysterically.

"Someone likes Spinelli. Stop it I'm dyin' over here."

"Well at least one good thing will come from it." Said an angry TJ.

"This has got to be a joke." Randall exclaimed coming out of his hiding place, a nearby bush, to join the conversation.

"Yeah for sure but she is like an Ashley though." Ashley A, the blond leader said overhearing.

"Even though she is nothing compared to the other Ashley's of this playground." Ashley Q, the red haired Ashley said laughing.

"Maybe if she like dates this like secret admirer she'll like totally change." Ashley B, the African American Ashley, said with more than a little mischief circulating.

"Ooooo Scandalous." They all chorused and started to giggle.

"Hold on there Spinelli." TJ said holding Spinelli back. She stopped for a while and concentrated on trying to squirm out of his grip. Unfortunately for her, Mikey and Vince saw TJ loosing grip and ran over to help hold her back.

"I'll knock all of you into next Tuesday. I'll start with Lawson and go in order to all that want to talk about me. Be afraid be very afraid." Spinelli yelled now frantically trying to get loose. This caused the guys to tighten their grip.

Randal ran off frightened.

"Ms.Finster! Ms.Finster! Spinelli's threatening people again." They all heard him yell as he ran away.

"Note to self. Change order from Lawson first to Randall first." Spinelli yelled out loud.

The Ashley's soon got bored of Spinelli's antics and simultaneously left to their club house. Lawson and his group dispersed soon after muttering something about something they had to do.

"Man that Lawson's such a creep if he hadn't had said it so loud neither Randall nor the Ashley's would have ever found out." Vince said with disgust.

"I think who ever wrote that poem really likes Spinelli and should have his chance to prove his love to her." Mikey said resisting the urge to spout poetry at this momentous occasion. Spinelli spit at the ground.

"Fat chance. I don't like nobody I have a rep to protect. You don't get a reputation like mine by being somebody's girl." Spinelli said wincing at the lie she had just told about not liking anyone but thinking its best that they didn't know.

"What are we going to do?" exclaimed Gus, the small hyper but loveable guy in the group.

"Well logically we would assume that this young man likes Spinelli, however, circumstantial evidence may conclude that it was a set up. Perhaps it was a practical joke to make Spinelli look bad. Either way we should find out what his motives are." Gretchen added.

"I hate to be the one to have to tell you guys but code 37 of the playground rule book states 'In no way is any secret to be violated unless you have permission from the king or the person declares it is no longer a secret.' So there's pretty much nothing we can do." Vince quoted.

"We'll just have to see King Bob then. I…I mean Spinelli should know this." TJ said.

Then the gang went to King Bob's thrown.

"King Bob we beseech you in order to ask your permission on code 37." Vince LaSalle said in his proclamation voice bowing to King Bob.

"Code 37. What's code 37?" Bob asked one of his advisors. One of them came up with the rule book.

"Code 37 is the code to break a secret, my liege." The advisor said.

"Ah yes and why do you want to break this secret?"

"It's a secret admirer King Bob, sir, and we need to find out who it is." TJ added.

"And why do you need to know this? Who is the Admirer admiring?" King Bob asked.

"Well sir, the admirer likes Spinelli." Vince put in.

"Yeah and I got a rep to protect, if we let this one get away then everyone will try. People will think they can go an say that junk to me all the time." Spinelli said angrily.

"Spinelli? She is the one that has a secret admirer. This is very interesting. He must be brave to send her a note knowing that if she found him he would be beaten up. I'm not sure I would even try something that daring. Tell me TJ what do you think about this?" King Bob questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean King Bob, sir?" TJ asked looking a little embarrassed.

King Bob smiled to himself.

"Well you are the leader TJ, so what do you think about this situation?"

"I think we should see if this guy is serious or not. Plus Spinelli should tell him that she doesn't like him so he stops embarrassing himself." TJ answered.

"If you don't know who it is who wrote this how do you know that she doesn't like him?" King Bob asked delighted at hearing all of this. He had always thought TJ and Spinelli liked each other but because of her reputation she would never tell and TJ could never show weakness. Plus they were both very proud kids. Spinelli was always the first one to join TJ's crazy schemes and in turn TJ was always the most enthusiastic with Spinelli's moods. When she was mad he was, etc.

"Because she doesn't like anybody. She said so herself."

"Really Spinelli is it true? I must warn you that lying to the king has serious consequences." The king asked with mischief in his eyes.

Spinelli kicked the dirt in front of her.

'Lousy King Bob having me make a decision on the spot. If I don't tell he might never find out, on the other hand, he may already know and be testing me. Is it worth telling him or not. If I do tell him they'll all know I like somebody then they'll be asking questions. Better answer quick.' She thought.

"I don't like this secret admirer." Spinelli said defiantly.

"But do you like somebody?" King Bob asked getting annoyed.

"Yes." She yelled glaring at King Bob with disgust.

The whole gang and the king's advisors looked shocked.

"What?" said TJ his eyebrows raised, his mouth dropped, and looking thoroughly shocked.

"Silence," King Bob said excited, "Since you have answered truthfully I will ask no more questions."

"Who? Who is it Spinelli?" TJ asked angrily.

"I said she doesn't have to answer." King Bob said forcefully.

"But King Bob, sir." TJ pleaded.

"No, however, you all have my permission to violate this secret. Now be gone. I need to think." Said King Bob and the group left.

"So who is it?" TJ asked a bit angry but mostly quizzically.

"You heard King Bob I don't have to tell." Said Spinelli looking on the ground in disgust.

"But we are your friends." Vince said looking hurt.

"That doesn't mean I should have to tell you everything." Spinelli said becoming quite annoyed.

"But inquisitive minds need to know. For the love of Science."

"Plus he could be a prime suspect. In war my Dad says that suspects are important." Gus said also wanting to know who Spinelli liked.

"I aint never loved Science and I know he didn't write the letter neither." Spinelli yelled.

"Never mind who she likes for now we have to find this secret admirer." Vince put in getting them back on the subject.

"So in order to find this secret admirer we have to find out who was there and how they sent an airplane without being noticed." Gretchen said wondering where to start.

"Let's get our prime suspects down now shall we." Gus said.

"Their aint no prime suspects we haven't talked to anyone yet." Spinelli scowled.

"When she's right, she's right. I think we need to talk to the kids at the game see what they know." Vince said putting his hands in his pockets.

"But how do we find out who was there? Who would know that?" Gus asked.

"One boy, Menlo." Said TJ more determined than ever.

The gang stepped into Menlo's office and scanned for him. Menlo was sitting behind his desk with a stack of papers, filing, when they found him.

"Menlo we need a favor." TJ said imploring but strong.

"Ah yes. TJ Detweiler and company. I should have known this wasn't a Social call. What is it now?" Menlo said quizzically yet looking utterly bored.

"We need the Kickball records of kids playing for yesterday." Vince put in.

"And why on earth would you need that?" Menlo asked not having been outside for the whole secret admirer thing yet he heard something about it when Randall had come in to get his cut from the lost and found box.

"See Spinelli here has a secret admirer. We need to find out who he is and what his intensions are." TJ said forcefully.

The gang looked at him all thinking different things. Some looked suspicious and others looked confused. Either way it caused TJ to try and relax. Menlo eyed TJ as well. He had always thought this would happen, it was inevitable. Spinelli was the first one TJ had meet out of his group, followed closely by the other four of them. Gus had come later.

It seemed like Spinelli and him were always the closest. TJ tried not to show it but his favoritism was easily seen to most people who weren't in his group. Whether they thought TJ and Spinelli liked each other or not, they saw the favoritism. Menlo smiled.

"I see well I'm in a good mood today so I'll do it with out you sicking Spinelli on me." Menlo said opening a folder in cabinet "playground: Section K." TJ was the first to take it. TJ scanned for possible suspects.

'Who does she like?' TJ thought desperately.

Figuring out they were all watching him he realized he was holding the paper a little too long and handed it to Spinelli watching her expressions. She stopped at one point and TJ stole a glance at the paper. He frowned. It looked like she was looking at Vince's name.

'If only she were looking one name up.' TJ thought seeing his name right before Vince's.

When Spinelli was done it was passed to the others. TJ eyed Vince. He didn't seem to like her but than again TJ hid it well too. Spinelli also seemed to keep this person she liked well hidden until now. Even though he thought she liked one of his best friends, Vince, TJ still believed he had a chance. If only she knew with out him having to tell her.

TJ shrugged at the thought. On the other side of the room Spinelli was thinking as well.

'Lousy King Bob has to know everything. Now their probably all wondering who it is. So they'll be watching everything I do. If I look at a guy for two seconds they'll start getting suspicious.' She kicked a pencil that had dropped to the floor.

She glimpsed across the room at TJ. Was it her imagination or was he just looking at her then Vince. Spinelli shrugged then looked at Vince herself. She smiled at his shirt.

'It's so like him to wear that Shirt.' The Jersey had a number 1 on it depicting his ability to win at sports.

TJ saw Spinelli smile at Vince and TJ gave him a dirty look. Vince saw it out of the corner of his eye but acted as if he hadn't seen it. TJ wanted Spinelli and Vince away from each other as soon as possible.

"Thanks Menlo. Okay Gang lets go. I have a plan." TJ said making sure he walked in between Vince and Spinelli.

When they were outside TJ told them the plan.

"Here's what we are going to do. Im splitting us up into groups of two. Each of us gets ten names per group. Mikey and Gus will get the first ten, Gretchen and Vince the second, and Spinelli your coming with me for the last ten. Okay guys lets do it."

Gretchen and Vince watched as the others dispersed.

"Vince do you wonder why this is so important to TJ?" Gretchen asked pretending to clean her glasses.

"We are all important to TJ." Vince said picking his words carefully.

"That is an astute observation Vince but I was speaking particularly about TJ needing to know about Spinelli's crush and the boy who wrote the letter." Gretchen said raising one eyebrow at Vince.

"He's just worried about her that's all." Vince said shrugging. Sometimes he didn't like that Gretchen was this smart. Gretchen's eyes lit.

"Exactly my point why would he? On one hand it could be a deep bond of friendship but then again it could be because he likes her."

Vince started to sweat. Gretchen could no longer contain herself she smiled from ear to ear.

"Well…um th-that's certainly a poss-sibility." Vince said pulling his collar for air.

"Think about it Vince. First I observed how close they both were. TJ always picked Spinelli for our little excursions meanwhile Spinelli and you would be the best choice. You being respected because of your winning everything and Spinelli being respected for her temper and strength. Diplomatically TJ and I would be well suited since we are masters of debate. And Mikey and Gus would still be together for the sentiment. Secondly, I observed how he treated her. Always defending her, always stopping her from fighting by holding her back, and things of that nature. Thirdly, he doesn't let other guys, except the guys in are group for the most part, look or talk to her for very long. Plus in the office today when Spinelli looked at you and smiled I thought TJ was going to tear off your face. Didn't you notice that?" Gretchen said excitedly throwing data at him.

"Well yes I did notice him giving me the evil eye and he did rush us after that." Vince answered truthfully.

"I suspect he either thinks you're the one who wrote the letter or you're the one Spinelli likes. He did want to hurt you." Gretchen put in.

"But I'm not the one who likes her so why does he want to hurt me? I would think he would want to hurt Spinelli for that." Vince said confused.

"Men often act like that when they're jealous. It's irrational but they do it. You should know better than I do." Gretchen put in.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Vince asked.

"I read a lot of psychology books in my spare time. They do get you to think besides that I'm really into observation." Gretchen replied casually.

"Well I think your right about TJ." Vince had felt bad about lying so he decided to tell the truth, "In fact I know it's true."

"How?" Gretchen asked forgetting to be dignified.

"One day TJ had to tell someone because he would have gone crazy if he didn't. He certainly couldn't tell Spinelli for obvious reasons. He couldn't tell you because girls stick together. He couldn't tell Mikey because he would make poems about it until someone figured it out, and he couldn't tell Gus because he's way too obvious, all Spinelli would have to do is raise up her fists and he would sing like a canary. So he came to me. When I first found out I was shocked but soon after I realized it had been obvious. He really likes her. Don't tell anyone though okay."

"I won't. I must confess myself I had a crush on TJ until I observed he liked Spinelli. It was obvious then as well. Although not so obvious, I think TJ is Spinelli's crush as well." Gretchen blushed while telling Vince about her old crush.

"It's okay Gretch I had a crush on Spinelli when I was younger and I think Mikey liked you then. Gus had a crush on you when he first came if I'm not mistaken."

"So why did you like Spinelli?" Gretchen asked enthusiastically.

"Because she was strong and pretty for all she didn't try. She was and still is a winner. Never lost a fight so far as I know. Most of all it was because she was a challenge. I love challenges. It was the only thing I ever lost. The only thing I gave up on." Vince said suddenly looking very sullen. Gretchen raised her eyebrow once again and thought:

'Maybe he is the one who wrote the note.'

She passed on that thought.

"Well I'd love to stand here and talk about this all day but if we don't get started now then we'll have to explain ourselves to the others." Gretchen said taking out the paper with the names of people to question.

"Okay let's get started." Vince said then he and Gretchen got started.

"Slow down Mikey I'm about to pass out." Gus yelled to Mikey.

"How can I slow down when the wings of unrequited love helps me to fly and aid him in his quest." Mikey exclaimed in his usual poetic manner.

"I don't know what you're saying but we've already questioned half the people on the list and none of them were helpful. If I don't get rest soon I won't be much help either." Gus claimed.

"Very well I suppose a few minutes more won't kill him. Besides I'm getting hungry. Winger dinger?" Mikey said following Gus and sitting on the grass.

"Sure." Gus said relieved that Mikey decided to rest. Mikey pulled out a couple of candy bars out of his backpack.

"Ah candy how can thous't beith so good for my heart yet so bad for my body." Mikey said dramatically.

"So Mikey, Why are you so intent on finding this guy anyways?" Gus asked through bites of his candy bar.

"I too once pinned for the fair Spinelli and the fair Gretchen as well. At different times of course. Alas it will never work out because they need a different kind of man and I need a different kind of woman." Mikey answered.

"Yeah I know what you mean I never liked Spinelli that way but I had a hopeless crush on Gretchen for a long while but eventually I realized it wouldn't work out." Gus said to Mikey.

"Well I hope this guy is the guy Spinelli likes although truthfully I always thought TJ was made for her, even though I liked her, but you cant force people to like each other." Mikey stated.

"Yeah well we better finish the job before the others end up waiting for us. Come on." Gus said and then him and Mikey resumed their task.

"Talk you little worm talk." Spinelli said throwing her fist in a sixth grade boy's face.

"I don't know anything! I didn't do it! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me please!" the boy yelled as Spinelli spit in front of him.

"Sure you don't." she said. Just then TJ put his hand on her shoulder. It instantly calmed her as usual but his fingers still lingered.

"He doesn't know anything Spin. Let him go." He said as relaxed as usual. Spinelli growled and then let go of him. She wondered why she always listened to TJ. Then the sixth grade boy ran away crying.

TJ had to smile. Spinelli was powerful, not even TJ would mess with her. Not that she would ever hit him unless he truly deserved it. When no one else was looking Spinelli had a soft side. She often helped little kids with bully problems by making up things that she would be angry at the bully for. TJ loved that about her.

"I'd like to see you fight some body one day." Spinelli said still angry for being restrained from hitting someone once again.

"Well one day I will and then you'll be the one holding me back." TJ said as Spinelli laughed at the thought.

"Sorry Teej but if something gets you that mad I'm afraid I'll be fighting along side you. I guess Mikey and Vince will have to try and stop us." Spinelli said and then laughed again at the thought.

"No one could hold you back let alone take both of us on. They might be able to get me but never you unless you let them." TJ said sincerely.

"Well then I guess you'll have to stay being the sensible one." Spinelli stated.

They sat on the steps in front of the school building and talked while waiting for the others to be done.

"We've done all of our names and now it's time for us to have a talk." TJ announced to her.

"What's on your mind Teej?" Spinelli asked.

"I need to know who you like." He said looking at the ground.

"Why?" Spinelli asked calmly to TJ's surprise.

"Because it's important. I feel like your keeping something from me and best friends don't do that. I always thought I was the closest to you but I guess…I don't know." TJ said putting his hands under his chin.

"Look I can't tell you because it would be really weird for everyone to deal with. He's in the group." Spinelli admitted.

"I knew it. It's Vince isn't it?" TJ said sadly.

"I can't tell you. You know too much already." Spinelli said not facing him.

"It's okay you don't have to say it. I get it." TJ said.

"Are you okay Teej? You don't look so good. Are you coming down with something?"

"No, it's just a little bug. It will probably go away soon. Oh look it's the guys, lets see if they found something." He said hopefully but saw by their expressions they had nothing.

"We didn't find anything." Vince said.

"Neither did we."

"I guess it doesn't really matter who wrote it. If it's real he'll write again. Besides it's not the person she likes anyway." TJ said.

"You know who she likes TJ." Gretchen asked.

Spinelli looked away from TJ.

"No truthfully I don't but I do know they are not who any of us asked."

"How?" Gus asked.

"Because I like somebody in the group." Spinelli said so that TJ wouldn't have to lie. Sometimes she wondered why she really cared.

The boys gasped and Gretchen laughed excitedly.

"Well who is it Spinelli?" Vince asked.

TJ could have slapped Vince he was so angry with him.

'He knows it's him he just wants to hear her say it to humiliate her. If he keeps this up Spinelli will see me fight sooner than I thought.' TJ thought.

Spinelli turned red and then she had an idea.

'Of course, it's so simple. I know what to do."

"Well okay I like… I like," she said then started to crack up, "I like all of you."

The boys looked confused especially TJ. Gretchen was the first to speak.

"Explain please Spinelli, I'm afraid you're confusing the boys and truthfully speaking I'm a bit confused myself."

Spinelli beamed at them.

"You're all my friends' right? So that means I like all of you. I couldn't hang out with people I don't like." Spinelli answered.

Vince rolled his eyes. Mikey shook his head. Gretchen muttered something about wasted observation under her breath and folded her arms. Gus looked annoyed but didn't say anything. TJ seemed to be the only one who found this amusing. He beamed at her with pride.

"Spinelli your fantastic!" he said briefly hugging her and letting go.

Spinelli didn't comment about the hug. Spinelli and TJ then laughed so profusely that the others couldn't help but join in. Then the gang dispersed to go home.

TJ decided to walk Spinelli home since he was so happy with her.

"I'd better watch out for you at this rate you'll be taking my job." TJ said smiling at her.

"Not likely Teej. No one's as good as you." Spinelli retaliated.

She could have kicked herself for saying something that corny but TJ didn't seem to notice.

"Actually I probably wouldn't have thought that up. How did you think of it?" TJ asked intrigued.

"I hate being told what to do so when King Bob asked if I liked anyone I switched the question around. So I didn't lie and I pulled a prank at the same time." Spinelli said as she thought.

"Well it was a great idea. You should give your input more often." TJ suggested.

"That's okay I'll leave that to you, Gretch, and sometimes Vince. I like being the brawn it makes me feel powerful." Spinelli added.

"I still think you could do better. Oh and about Vince why were you smiling at him before?" TJ asked.

"Oh in the office. I just realized why he has the number one on his jersey. I never connected it to his athletic ability before that's all." Spinelli said answering another one of his questions.

"That's a relief." TJ mumbled.

"What?" Spinelli asked.

"Nothing." TJ said quickly.

"Today was a cool day despite the incidents." Spinelli said to TJ in front of her house.

"Yeah you right," TJ said then kissed her on the cheek, "A really good day." Then he ran off before Spinelli could pulverize him.

In truth he could have stood there for twenty minutes staring at her and she wouldn't have moved. She put her hand to her cheek.

"Yes it was. Who ever wrote that letter thanks." Spinelli said to the air then walked into her house with one hand still on her cheek.

"You're welcome Spinelli, " Said Vince watching from behind a tree. He had followed them, "Man what I do for those two. After writing that letter for you. They were supposed to think it was from TJ. Next time I'll do better. Next time."

He stood there for a couple of seconds then looked at his watch.

"Oh no the game started! Hope Dad's recording it." Vince said then ran all the way home.


End file.
